


Put It In Your Pocket

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Perfuma takes Scorpia stargazing. Is that a euphemism?Pairing: Perfuma/ScorpiaPrompt: Meteor
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Put It In Your Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Stealth sequel to Afterglow!

Scorpia lay back, one claw tucked under her head for a makeshift pillow, the other twined with her tail to wrap around the slender midsection of the princess of Plumeria. She wouldn’t have guessed, but wow, she could feel the gentle weight of Perfuma’s head on her midsection, pressing against her abs with every breath. 

Perfuma had led them out here, past the edge of the castle grounds, out to where a stream widened to cut a clear patch through the canopy of the Whispering Woods. There, they were alone, save for the burble of the stream and the chirp of crickets, not even a breeze. 

Scorpia tried very hard to focus on the night sky, once an emotionless void, now a bright tapestry and every star a story. (This, in fact, had provided much of their conversation: pointing out groups of stars that seemed to trace different patterns across the heavens.) More accurately, she tried to focus on anything other than the heat slowly pooling between her legs. 

“What’s that?!” Perfuma burst out, providing a blessed diversion. 

Scorpia peered at where Perfuma pointed. “Kinda looks like Swift Wind, maybe?”

“No, _that_!” And just as suddenly there was another, and then three more, and another, and then dozens of motes of lights, streaking across the sky, somehow adding fresh wonder to a world that hadn’t known starlight for generations. 

“Wow,” Scorpia breathed, her occasional impulse to babble utterly quashed. Moments passed - without Perfuma’s head adding unfamiliar sensation to the process, Scorpia would have forgotten she was breathing. “That was incredible,” she whispered once the cascade of stars had passed. 

“Yeah,” Perfuma agreed. Another moment passed, then: “I mean, we may as well go in, right?” She hoisted herself up and turned around so she was nearly face-to face with Scorpia. “It’s not like anything more amazing than that will happen tonight.” She didn’t move, seemingly waiting for Scorpia to agree.

Something ticked over in the scorpion woman’s brain as the moment seemed to stretch out in the still air. “Perfuma-- Do you--? Are you--? Aw, heck,” Scorpia finished before pulling Perfuma down into a kiss. 

It was a long time before Scorpia remembered to breathe again.


End file.
